


Precious Cargo

by ashisfriendly



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisfriendly/pseuds/ashisfriendly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ben and Leslie roleplay Han and Leia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Cargo

“Babe, wake up.”

“Governor Macaroni!” Leslie yells, slapping Ben across the face as she flails from the couch. 

It takes her a moment to realize exactly what she hit and exactly where she is and exactly what promise she broke.

“Oh no, Ben,” Leslie whines, rubbing her eyes. She reaches for his face, his grumpy, cute face, and kisses him on the mouth before continuing. “I’m so sorry I fell asleep during Star Wars.”

“You promised you wouldn’t.” He sounds and looks like some moody teenager. She’s more into his MILF side, but this is working for her, too. It must be the sleepy juices running through her, they alway confuse her horny levels.

“I’m sorry, Ben, really, I like what I saw!” 

Leslie’s pleading does nothing. Ben only sulks some more, sitting back on the couch, his mouth turned down, arms crossed across his chest. She should be more concerned and strategizing how to get on his good side again, but he looks so adorable. His t-shirt has ridden up a little in the back so his pale skin is poking out over the waistband of his flannel pajama pants. He has C-3PO socks on for the occasion, and his hair's a mess. 

Ben gets up with a sigh, grabbing the remote and turning the TV off. He stomps, actually stomps, toward her room, running into a stack of boxes and cursing under his breath. She actually feels bad now, even if she’s trying not laugh at his temper tantrum.

“Ben,” Leslie says. The sight of him in her room is still so new and wonderful that she does let her smile slip. He’s throwing the covers back on his side -- his side! -- of the bed, his eyes focused down. “I’m really sorry, we can watch it tomorrow and I promise I’ll stay wake.”

“Yeah, well,” he whispers. 

Leslie finally gets that scooped out feeling in her stomach that happens when she disappoints someone. Her shoulders droop and she gets on the bed, crawling over to him, ruining his work. He sighs but doesn’t move, holding onto the comforter.

“Hey,” Leslie says as soon as she’s under his grumpy, cute face. The grumpy, cute face that she misses smiling at her like she’s an actual Princess Leia. 

“Hi.”

“I’m sorry,” she says, pushing her head up to boop her nose on his. “Really.”

“I know, I’m sorry, too.” He leans down and they share a brief kiss. “It’s just my favorite movie and I want you to at least watch it with me. I wanted to tell you everything, you know?” He smiles, chuckling a little. “I actually did, I just had no idea you were asleep.”

Leslie laughs, too. “Oh, no. Poor Benjamin.”

“Yeah,” he agrees, “poor me.”

He rubs his nose over hers before kissing her lips. She leans up and pushes off the bed with her hands and scooting toward him on her knees. He pulls her close, pressing their bodies together, giving Leslie the chance to run her finger through his messy hair, clinging to the strands so she can get him closer, his mouth wider. Ben sinks his fingers into her hips and it causes them to roll forward. 

“I know what you need,” The words were supposed to be sexier, but Leslie’s too proud of herself to care. She takes a steadying breath and drops her chin a little, lowering her voice. “And I am happy to provide, Flyboy.”

Ben’s jaw drops a little, his lips still red and swollen from their kiss. His eyes roam over her body and Leslie wonders if she should’ve gone with something sexier than a pair of Pawnee Central sweatpants and an old tank top.

“Well, Your Highness, you do owe me. For saving your life.”

His eyes keep raking over her and she wonders if he’s put her in Leia’s white dress, blonde buns swapped for the brunette ones. She already feels a little more powerful thinking of herself like that. She wasn’t lying, Leslie really did like what she saw of Star Wars before she fell asleep, and Leia was a huge reason why.

Leslie rolls her eyes and flips her hand at him. “Help?”

“Yes,” Ben says, tipping his head to the side just right for Leslie to imagine him with the Han Solo vest and tight pants, blaster secured to his thigh, the holster low on his hips. “If it wasn’t for me you’d still be trapped with Vader and his band of goons.”

It’s hard to keep up the whole witty banter thing when she just wants him. Now.

“You’re one to talk about goons, Laser Brain.”

Ben growls and pushes her down onto the bed. He makes quick work of her sweat pants, only pulling up on her tank top enough for her to get the message that it needs to come off right now. She tosses it aside, fully naked save for her warm, red socks.

“Captain Solo” -- Ben flings his shirt off, causing Leslie to gasp -- “um, I thought I was repaying you.”

He hooks his arms under her knees and pulls her down the mattress until she’s spread in front of him. He licks his lips, eyes dark and a little crazy. She’s turned on, definitely turned on, but she’s also a little scared. Ben is tracing her with one finger. It’s a harder touch, but it’s still not enough, sending only shivers through her body instead of the quakes she craves. He studies her, pushes her legs open wider with his free hand when her squirms make her legs close just a little. 

He lets out a soft breath, one full of want and happiness and kisses her knee, her inner thigh.

“Believe me, your worshipfulness, you are.”

Then he digs in, replacing his fingers with his soft, swollen lips. She arches her back and her arms fling out, hands desperate along the sheets. Ben’s tongue is deep inside her, fucking her with such a strong need that it makes her head spin. Her skin feels like it’s covered in deliciously hot flames as he sucks on her lips, letting himself breathe between the deep thrusts of his tongue. 

She tries to get out more words, any insults she can remember between sleep or from popular culture, anything that could spur him on further as if he needs the extra boost and she needs the torture. Her mind is blanking though, overcome with the rise of goosebumps on her skin, the pounding of her heart, and the groans that are pushing against her from Ben’s sexy, talented mouth.

Instead, she just tries to channel Princess Leia’s power, her confidence. Leslie has those two things of her own, of course, but this is different. Instead of a sexy, elf king accountant, she has to deal with a smart mouthed criminal. Or, wait, he’s a criminal right? It might be a grey area thing.

Anyway, she thrives on that feeling, pushes up on her hands and watches Ben eat her out like he hasn’t had a proper meal in weeks. His mouth is sloppy and all over her, his face disappearing between her legs as he fucks her and she grinds herself onto him, feeling the angles to his jaw and the sharp push of his nose. She flings her head back, his name escaping her lips in a low whine, only driving his tongue deeper. She groans and grabs his hair, pushing him closer against her.

He answers with a growl and it travels through her entire body like rolling thunder. She flings back, and begs him to keep going, to move faster, and he does. He listens to her, gives her what she needs, and for a moment she actually feels rescued.

Ben’s fingers slip inside her, curling and massaging her as his tongue moves to her clit. She screams, raking her nails down her thighs for a small release. The pressure is building and she’s warm and numb but she can still feel every single thing. The soft padding of her bed, the scratch of Ben’s jaw, the warmth of his tongue, the fill of his fingers, the vibrations from his moans. It’s all there and it’s all too much but not enough.

“Ben,” she screams, the fantasy be damned because only one man can make her feel this way.

Ben looks up at her, eyes so dark she can’t even see brown anymore. He lifts his tongue away but she sees the flash of pink before he smirks at her. 

“Come, Princess.”

His fingers speed up and his tongue goes back to work just before he winks. She groans, her head falling back as she peaks.

Her orgasm rolls through her and Ben gives her no time to recover, he doesn’t slow or release any pressure, just rides it out with her, keeping her high, right there nestled among the stars just where Han Solo would want her to be.

Finally, Ben moves from her and Leslie curls up in a ball, shaking and whimpering. She wants to reach for him but she can’t move. Ben fixes this, though, but curling in behind her, rubbing his hand up and down her side as she trembles against him.

He kisses her hair and gets closer, his dick pressing against her ass. She rocks back against it and he responds. It’d be so easy to open her legs and let him slide into her, but the shockwaves haven’t stopped and it almost terrifies her to feel _more_.

She gathers enough breath to speak.

“Is this what you do with all the girls? Take them into your spaceship and render them useless?”

“This is the Millennium Falcon, sweetheart, only for the best,” Ben whispers, pulling her leg back over his hip. 

He grinds his dick against her wet lips, humming against her hair. Leslie rocks back, too, craving him easily again. She smiles into her pillow, Ben clearing her hair away from her neck with his nose so he can kiss her skin. Ben whispers her name between kisses and Leslie is sure she’s floating.

She sighs and he fucks her, slow and careful, as if she really is the most precious cargo on the Millennium Falcon.


End file.
